how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy McConnell
]]The Mother refers to Future Ted's wife, the future mother of Ted's children. Since her name and her identity is currently unknown, she is simply known as "the mother" amongst fans. Known Facts While not much is known about the mother, the following has been revealed throughout the series. *At the end of , Future Ted says: “Kids, funny thing about destiny. I thought I was destined to get that job, but I was wrong. My destiny was to stay in New York. Because if I hadn’t, I never would’ve met your mother." This strongly suggests that Ted meets the mother in New York, and that at the time of , Ted had not yet met the mother. *At the end of , Future Ted closes the episode talking about his and Robin’s futures: “And as hard as it was at the time, in the end we both got what we wanted. She did eventually go on to live in Argentina, and Morocco, Greece, Russia, even Japan for a little while. And I? Well, I met your mom.” This implies that, at the time of , Ted had yet to meet the mother. *In , Future Ted states that his future wife was at the same St. Patrick's Day party he went to, but that they didn't meet each other, again implying that at the time of this episode, Ted had not met the mother. When going back to the party to find his phone, he picked up the yellow umbrella that belonged to her. *In , it's revealed by Future Ted that the mother's yellow umbrella factors into the story of how she and Ted met. *In , Future Ted tells his children that when he got their mother's phone number, he called her right away. This too implies that, as of , Ted had not yet met their mother. *In , Future Ted tells his kids that when he first told their mother his "shellfish-selfish" joke, she laughed. *In , Future Ted reveals that he eventually stops smoking a few weeks after he first meets the mother. *In , Ted is shown teaching his first class at Columbia University. Future Ted narrates how this was the best job he's ever had, and that if it weren't for that job, he never would have met their mother. However, in , it's revealed that Ted was in the wrong room for his first class, and all the students there were Economics students, implying that the mother is (at the time of that episode) an Economics student. *In , Ted dates a girl named Cindy. Cindy's roommate is the mother, as revealed by Future Ted. Although they never meet, while in Cindy's apartment Ted looks around and discovers things about the roommate/mother that shows they have very similar likes and hobbies, such as: making breakfast food sing show tunes, painting pictures of robots playing sports, and playing bass guitar. Ted also sees what Future Ted states was probably the mother's foot, as she left the bathroom to go into the room. *In , Future Ted reveals that "a little ways down the road", Ted will be giving a wedding toast as the best man, and that he will meet the mother on the day of the wedding. It is later seen in that he is in fact the best man to Barney, and that the Mother is most likely a guest at the wedding. *In , in a scene that flashes forward to 2021, Ted reunites with Wendy the Waitress and tells her that he is now married to "a wonderful woman" and has two kids, revealing that he will have met and married the mother by this time. This fits into the continuity of the series, given that Ted's kids are in their late teens by 2030. *Later in , a scene set in April 2021 (ten years into the future) shows Ted wearing a wedding ring, further implying he will have met and married the mother by this time. Possibilities and Theories This is a list of possible identities and popular theories regarding who could be the mother. *At the end of ''Belly Full of Turkey'', Future Ted jokes to his kids that the stripper named Tracy he flirts with was their mother. Since Ted's kids believe him until he tells them he's joking, it's possible the mother's name is Tracy, since it's unlikely his kids would have believed him if the stripper's name didn't share the same name as their mother. However, this is assuming Ted recalled the encounter verbatim; it has been shown in multiple episodes that Future Ted is not a truly reliable narrator. *During ''Milk'', Ted has a date with a woman who Ted claims is perfect, as they share a lot of similar interests and she wants the same things out of life as Ted does. However, Ted thinks he isn't emotionally ready to meet her and commit, so he doesn't go to dinner with her and they never meet. It's possible that this unnamed girl is the mother. *The mother could be Barney's half-sister, Carly. She and Ted have not met yet, and it is likely that they will meet for the first time at Barney's wedding. Not much is known about Carly, however it is known that she is in college, meaning it's possible she was in Ted's first University class. *In the Pilot, when Ted first sees Robin talking to some girl in the bar, he says "...and there she was" obviously referring to the love of his life - the mother. But if Robin isn't the mother then who is the girl she is talking to. This blonde woman remains in the slow zoom and we only briefly see her face. Also, Ted meets the mother at Barney's wedding and Robin probably invites her, indicating that Robin and Barney marry. This girl is quite possibly 'the Slutty Pumpkin' and the perfect woman he never got to meet from the dating website. Past Candidates These are a list of people who, in the past, were potential candidates for being the mother. However, due to new information released later during the series, these people have been excluded from being potential candidates. Please note that only those who had a realistic chance of being the mother are included in this list, such as those that have been in serious, long-term relationships with Ted. Robin Scherbatsky In the episode, it was shown that Ted wanted to get married and loved Robin, so it was implied that she would be the mother. However, at the end of the episode, Future Ted reveals that that girl turned out to be Aunt Robin, not the mother. In the Pilot when Ted first sees Robin talking to some girl in the bar, he says "...and there she was", obviously referring to the love of his life - the mother. But if Robin isn't the mother then who is the girl she is talking to? The blonde woman talking to Robin remains in the slow zoom and we briefly see her face when she sits down and this suggests that the girl is quite possibly the mother. Also, Ted meets the mother at Barney's wedding which means that Robin invites her because they are friends, therefore indicating that Robin marries Barney. Victoria Due to the seriousness of their relationship, it was suspected Victoria would be the mother, but as was said earlier, in . Future Ted states that he had not yet met the mother. Since Ted met Victoria months prior to this episode, it's clear Victoria is not the mother. However, it's likely that if ''How I Met Your Mother'' had not been renewed for a second season, Victoria would have been a fallback option and become the mother. Stella Zinman Stella was a likely candidate to be the mother, due to the seriousness of her relationship with Ted, culminating with their engagement and subsequent wedding plans. However, Stella left him on their wedding day and later married Tony Grafanello. However, if ''How I Met Your Mother'' had ended after Season 3, then Stella would likely have been a fallback option (similar to Victoria) and she would have been the mother, although unless Lucy was the girl child, she does not appear to be present while Ted is talking to his kids.Also in the pilot where it was St.Patricks day Ted says that the kids mother was there but he never met her there. and in the pilot where stella and ted meet when ted is getting his tattoo removed she said that the last time she went out was St.Patricks day this could mean she was there Zoey Pierson Zoey was never a real possibility to be the mother, since it had been stated before Ted met her that he met his wife at a wedding. It further confirms that Zoey is not the mother when Ted reveals to Wendy the Waitress when they meet in 2021 ,in , that his and Zoey's relationship ended badly and that he eventually married the mother, the true love of his life. Notes and Trivia *The last 20 seconds of the song on tedmosbyisajerk.com sounds like gibberish, but if played backwards, it plays: "Wendy the Waitress is the mother of the goat" *Only creators Carter Bays and Craig Thomas know who the mother is. No one else in the production team does.HIMYM Production Twitter status update on Feb-2-2011. *The actress who plays the mother has not been picked.HIMYM Production Twitter status update on Feb-2-2011 in response to @radisback. *Carter Bays joked that Nora was the mother, but this can not be true. References Category:Characters Category:Who is the Mother?